


I Like You

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Thanksgiving, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: “Psst! Hey! Hey, Cas!”Cas looked around, confused, trying to figure out who was calling his name.“Look down,” he heard, so he did. His eyes widened in surprise. His best friend Dean was sitting comfortably under the Winchesters’ dining table, eating a large slice of pumpkin pie piled high with whipped cream. “C’mere,” Dean said, gesturing with his free hand. Written for the prompt: Imagine your OTP eating pie underneath the dining room table, as Thanksgiving family madness happens around them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans, and happy random Thursday to everyone else!

“Psst! Hey! Hey, Cas!”

Cas looked around, confused, trying to figure out who was calling his name.

“Look down,” he heard, so he did. His eyes widened in surprise. His best friend Dean was sitting comfortably under the Winchesters’ dining table, eating a large slice of pumpkin pie piled high with whipped cream. “C’mere,” Dean said, gesturing with his free hand.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked, frowning in confusion.

“Just come on,” Dean said, waving for Cas to join him.

Cas glanced around. No one was paying him any attention. “I have another piece for you,” Dean added, and that was the final motivation Cas needed. He slid down his seat until he was seated next to Dean and grabbing the other plate.

“Why are you under the table?” Cas asked again curiously.

“Because,” Dean said. “There are too many people up there. And Aunt Missouri won’t stop asking me how school’s going. Why does she even care?”

“Oh,” Cas said, taking a bite of the pie. Dean’s mom had made it the previous afternoon, and it tasted as amazing as it always did. “So how long are you planning to sit down here?” he asked in between mouthfuls.

“As long as necessary,” Dean said, dead serious, and Cas noticed, not for the first time, the complete stubbornness in his green eyes.

“I’ll stay, too,” Cas decided, spreading his legs out in front of him and leaning against one of the table legs.

A few years earlier, the Winchesters and Novaks (next-door neighbors and close family friends) had decided to host Thanksgiving dinner together, and they’d done it every year since. All of their family and some close friends would gather in the Winchester’s dining room (and living room because they had so many people) to eat and be together, and it was one of Cas’ favorite days of the year.

“Did you bring your turkey home?” he asked Dean as he ate his last bite of pie. Their third-grade class had made turkeys out of construction paper during craft time earlier that week and Cas personally thought that Dean’s was the best. He’d told him as much when Dean had finished, and he remembered how Dean had flushed with pride.

“Yes, it’s on the fridge,” Dean said happily. “Mom said it was beautiful and wanted to be able to see it all the time.”

Cas smiled too. “Mine’s in my bedroom at my desk. I had to make sure Gabe wouldn’t steal it. He’s mean sometimes.”

“Yeah, he is,” Dean agreed. They peered out from under the table, observing what their families were doing. On the other side of the room, Dean’s parents John and Mary were looking at the pictures on the wall and making comments about them. Cas’ mother Naomi was not far away, having a discussion with a friend of hers from work, Linda Tran, as Linda’s son Kevin stood not far away. They could see Gabriel chasing Dean’s younger brother Sam around, Sam laughing hysterically, and in the corner by the TV Uncle Bobby was talking to Ellen Harvelle, both of them completely absorbed in their conversation.

“I think they like each other,” Cas said, eyes pausing on Uncle Bobby and Ellen.

Dean followed his gaze. “Me too,” he said. “I think Uncle Bobby’s gonna ask her out and then they’ll kiss. That’s what grownups do when they _like_ each other.”

“What do kids do when they like each other?” Cas asked curiously, and Dean shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Share toys? Draw each other pictures? Maybe they kiss too.”

“Really?” Cas asked, and Dean nodded. Cas pondered that for a moment before leaning forward to peck Dean on the lips in an innocent kiss. “I like you, Dean,” Cas said, and Dean grinned.

“I like you too.”

\---

Fifteen years later, Dean and Cas (now twenty-three) sat on the couch snuggled up together after a full Thanksgiving meal. Most of their family had gone home by now and their parents were cleaning up while Sam and Gabriel had gone outside to talk, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the living room.

“How many years have we been doing this?” Dean asked, fingers tracing light patterns on Cas’ arm.

“You mean _this_?” Cas quipped, referring to their current position.

Dean laughed. “No, having Thanksgiving dinner here,” he said. “It’s gotta be eighteen years at least…”

“Something like that,” Cas agreed. “Why?” he asked curiously.

“Nothing, I was just thinkin’ how we sat under the table that one year to eat our pie. Remember? And we watched what everyone else was doing ‘til they left and we fell asleep.”

Cas smiled. “How could I forget? And your mom had to carry us up to your bedroom so we didn’t spend the whole night on the floor.”

“She did, didn’t she,” Dean said with a chuckle. “I wonder if we can still fit…” Dean mused as he stared at the table, and it was Cas’ turn to laugh.

“We were quite a bit smaller then,” he teased.

That didn’t stop Dean from standing and reaching out his hand, an unmistakably mischievous twinkle in his eye. “C’mere,” he said, and Cas recalled eight-year old Dean saying the same thing. He hadn’t been able to resist then, and he wasn’t able to now either.

Dean got down on his hands and knees and crawled under the table, careful not to bump his head as he sat up and Cas followed him.

“Hi,” Dean said softly.

“Hi,” Cas answered with a smile.

Dean glanced around. “Wish we had some pie.”

“Yeah, it’s not quite the same without,” Cas replied, nudging Dean’s shoulder.

“I know what would make it better,” Dean said slyly.

Cas humored him. “And what would that be, Dean?”

Dean shifted so he was kneeling in front of Cas and pulled out a little black box from his jacket pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful gold band. “Marry me?” he asked simply, and Cas sat in shock for a second before he came to his senses, rising up to grasp Dean’s face in his hands and pull it to his, kissing him breathless. “Yes, yes!” he whispered. “God, yes!”

Dean smiled against his mouth, and murmured, “Good.” They broke apart so Dean could slide the smooth gold band onto Cas’ finger and then Dean pulled him in for another kiss. When they separated again, Cas laughed.

“This is where we had our first kiss,” he said. “Is that how you planned it?”

Dean nodded bashfully. “I, uh, wanted to make it special.”

“Well, you made the perfect choice,” Cas said with a smile.

That night, as they cuddled up together in Dean’s old bed for the first time as an engaged couple, they watched the stars out the window, something they had always done during sleepovers at Dean’s house. Just before they drifted off to sleep, Dean uttered three familiar words and Cas replied as he knew how.

“I like you.”

“I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~I feel like I can turn anything into a marriage proposal tbh.~~  
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
